White Russian
by TheGrayJacket
Summary: A veces el amor no es fácil, a veces no es color de rosa, a veces solo se da, sin planearlo, sin ser perfecto, solo se necesitan dos personas, dos almas que perdidas vagan por el mundo, sin esperar nada, solo un poco de cariño, y tal vez algo más. (One-Shot/HarukaxMichiru)


ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **WHITE RUSSIAN**

Llegue a ese bar casi arrastrada, lo último que quería era salir, yo solo ansiaba estar encerrada en mi mundo, encerrada en mi locura, ponerle fin.

Mis amigas bailaban, se divertían, gritaban, cantaban, todo al compás de la música. Me invitaban a la pista, pero solo atine a regalarles una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tome el vaso que tenía frente a mí, lo lleve a mi boca deleitándome con el fuerte sabor del White Russian. La música seguía sonando. Una canción tras otra. Hasta que se detuvo por completo, entonces dirigí mi mirada al pequeño escenario que estaba a unos metros de mí.

Un tipo alto y delgado hizo una pequeña presentación, y luego un grupo subió al escenario. Ahí la vi. Una hermosa mujer, pequeña y esbelta, su cabello aguamarina enmarcaba su bello rostro, se notaba la experiencia en sus facciones, era mucho mayor que yo, pero eso solo la hacía más hermosa ante mis ojos.

Se puso en pie frente al micrófono, le sonrió al público, y comenzó a cantar, desde ahí no pude quitarle la mirada. Cada movimiento suyo era suave y muy sensual, sin traspasar la línea de lo vulgar, claro está. Pasaba su mano detrás de su pelo, revolviéndoselo un poco, jugando con él.

A la mitad de la canción ella poso sus ojos zafiro sobre los míos, trague fuerte, y me obligue a mantener el contacto visual, aun a pesar de mi nerviosismo. Ella no dejaba de cantar y mirarme, fijamente, seductoramente, y cuando aparto la vista apenada, sonreí triunfante, yo había ganado.

Volvió a verme y comenzó a bailar sensualmente al compás de su música, mordí mi labio, y me maldije, ahora ella me tenía, ella había ganado.

Termino su presentación, bajo del escenario y volvió a verme, invitándome con la mirada a seguirla, cosa que hice presurosa. Ella entro por una puerta, yo hice lo mismo, al entrar la vi parada frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, me sonreía seductoramente.

-Hola- le dije dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Hola-me contesto, podía escuchar un poco el nerviosismo en su voz -¿Vienes?- dijo mientras abría una puerta a su derecha. Asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia ella, casi pude escuchar su corazón latir cuando pase a su lado, rozando su cuerpo con el mío.

Observe con detalle cada parte de la habitación, era pequeña, solo tenía un gran sofá rojo muy desgastado, un pequeño tocador y un pequeño perchero lleno de ropa de lo más variopinta.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de mí, pude escuchar cuando puso el pestillo, me volví hacia ella, la vi sonreírme, pero notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Lo siento- me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Está bien…-trate de tranquilizarla –No haces esto muy seguido ¿cierto?- pregunte con calma.

-No sé por qué lo hice…- me contesto a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-Yo si lo sé- le dije acercándome un poco a ella, puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, y me acerque hasta sus labios, inclinándome un poco- Lo hiciste porque me deseas, asi como yo te deseo a ti…- dije rozando sus labios con los míos.

Ella me vio a los ojos, para luego besarme, cosa que correspondí de inmediato. Sus labios eran la cosa más dulce que había probado, y me encantaba su sabor, pero yo quería más, pegue mi cuerpo contra el de ella, su lengua choco contra mis labios, y gustosa correspondí el gesto, mientras bajaba mis manos por su cintura.

La levante de golpe, asustándola un poco en el proceso, pero aun asi, no dejo de besar mis labios, la coloque sobre el mullido sofá, y me puse sobre ella. Comenzamos a desvestirnos poco a poco, sentir su piel contra la mía era una delicia, pero aun asi quería más, lo necesitaba, quite su última prenda, y lo mismo hizo ella con la mía, ya totalmente desnudas, me acerque su abdomen y lo fui besando, bajando poco a poco, acercándome con lentitud al sur de su cuerpo, ella gemía, y aruñaba mi espalda con fuerza. Pero antes de llegar al paraíso, detuve mi camino.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte, viéndola a los ojos.

-Ah…- dijo ella intentando ubicar sus pensamientos.-Mich…Michiru Kaioh- me dijo entrecortadamente.

-Yo soy Haruka Tenoh- le dije, subiendo un poco y besando sus labios.

-Era necesario que te detuvieras- Me dijo casi rozando el reclamo.

-Necesitas saber que nombre gritar.- dije mientras besaba su cuello. Ella rio un poco.

-Que segura te ves- me dijo a la vez que apretaba mis pechos con sus manos.

-Lo estoy.- conteste besando sus labios, antes de bajar directamente al cielo.

-Haru…Har…HARUKA!- gimió con fuerza mi nombre, mientras yo besaba el centro de su deseo.

Sonreí un poco ante mi triunfo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros mientras gemía con más fuerza, subí una de mis manos hasta sus pechos y aprisione uno con fuerza. Sentía como ella arqueaba su espalda en un intento de sentirme más cerca, su mano se deslizo desde mi hombro hasta mi cabeza y se enterró con fuerza entre mis rubios cabellos empujándome más hacia ella.

Gemía mi nombre sin pudor alguno, y yo gustosa bebía el dulce elixir que emanaba de su cuerpo. Deje de besarle y me incorpore un poco, le vi, quedándome extasiada con tal espectáculo, las gotas de sudor bañaban su cuerpo dándole el aspecto de una flor que desnuda se viste con el roció, ella sintiendo que me detuve, abrió los ojos y me miro casi con reproche. Volví a sonreír, subí un poco colocándome entre sus piernas, ella respondió enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, moviéndose con sensualidad contra mi cadera, bese sus labios tiernamente, cosa que ella correspondió, deslice mi mano entre sus piernas, posándola sobre su húmeda intimidad, ella suspiro, regalándome un sonrisa en el acto. Con lentitud me adentre en ella, sintiendo cada contracción, viendo cada gesto que se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Haruka…- susurro levemente antes de comenzar a besarme, ella sujeto mis pechos con sus manos, haciéndome gemir contra sus labios.

-Eres deliciosa- le dije separándome un poco, yéndome a besar su cuello.

Comencé a acelerar el ritmo de mi mano, sintiéndola estremecerse de inmediato. Ella paso sus manos de mis pechos a mi espalda, arañándola por completo, le oía susurrar mi nombre, contra mi oído, diciéndome en secreto que fuera más rápido, más adentro, más.

Le sentí estremecerse con fuerza, mientras gemía con ímpetu y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo y pegándolo más contra el mío, me limite a besar su cuello con pasión, mordiendo un poco su nívea piel.

Respiro agitada, relajando todo su cuerpo, aun asi me mantuve dentro de ella, llevando un ritmo tranquilo y pausado.

Nuestras miradas chocaron con fuerza, y para mi sorpresa, ella empujo su rostro contra el mío, y comenzó a besarme con furia, le sentí arañarme la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me jalaba hacia ella, y yo no hacía nada más que responderle gustosa. Ella entonces bajo una de sus manos por toda mi espalda, dando vuelta en mi cintura, se posó en el centro de mi placer, y sin miramientos se introdujo, haciéndome gemir con fuerza.

Su ritmo era veloz mientras movía con fuerza sus dedos, a lo que yo respondí haciendo lo mismo con mi mano, ella gemía por todo lo alto, y yo no me quedaba atrás.

-¡Michiru!- exclame sintiendo como se movía con más fuerza, deteniéndome por completo, solo me concentre en su mano y en sujetarme lo suficientemente fuerte para no caerme del sofá, enterraba mis manos en la desgastada tela roja de aquel mueble, sintiéndome mareada cuando ella aprisiono uno de mis pechos con sus manos.

-Haru…- me susurro antes de jalarme hacia ella para besarme con pasión. Con la poca coordinación que me quedaba correspondí el beso. La sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Ella bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello, haciéndome gemir con fuerza, sentirla morder mi piel, fue el límite, no pude evitar alcanzar el cielo, mientras gemía su nombre y la acercaba más hacia a mí.

Me deje caer sobre ella, me abrazo y beso mi rostro, sentía su respiración tranquila contra mi pecho.

-Gracias…- me susurro con dulzura.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte a la vez que besaba con delicadeza su pecho.

-Por esto…No he sido muy feliz últimamente.- guarde silencio ante su confesión.

-Yo tampoco.- me limite a decir.

-Tú eres joven, el futuro para ti es brillante, en cambio para mí… llegue al punto donde cada día es una batalla, donde todo se vuelve más oscuro.- No supe que decirle por un momento, solo la verdad podría hacer sentir mejor a aquella hermosa mujer.

-Yo… pretendía suicidarme esta noche.- le dije muy lentamente, casi arrastrando cada silaba. La sentí sobresaltarse al acto, detuvo sus caricias sobre mi espalda y busco mi mirada.-Mi futuro no es brillante, en realidad, mi presente me aterra, es oscuro, y a nadie le importa, cada día despierto y me coloco una máscara, intentando complacer a un mundo que me odia, me ves segura pero la verdad, estoy aterrada todo el tiempo. Esta noche mis amigas prácticamente me trajeron a rastras a este lugar, y yo solo planeaba emborracharme por última vez, pero entonces te vi, y de pronto hubo luz, me sentí segura, atraída hacia a ti, y de no haber sido por eso, seguramente estaría muerta, y sin nadie a quien le importe.

Ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos, obligándome a incorporarme, me vio a los ojos, haciéndome estremecer con sus hermosos ojos zafiro, beso mis labios con mucha suavidad, y limpio mis mejillas, yo ni siquiera note el momento en que comencé a llorar, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.- me dijo con cariño.- yo he sido usada y desechada, me han lastimado, hasta el punto que mi corazón está roto, y no funciona bien. Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir nada más que frio, pero hoy te vi, y sentí calidez, sentí algo que creí no podría sentir de nuevo, ha sido maravilloso, pero ahora lo es aún más, saber que fue algo importante para ti, hace que aprecie aún más este momento.- ella me beso de nuevo, se separó un poco de mí, y me vio a los ojos.- Tu estas sola, yo estoy sola, y no importa si será solo una noche o un año, o una vida, pero por ahora, ninguna de las dos tiene por qué estar sola, si me lo permites, puedo acompañarte.- termino sonriendo.

Le vi a los ojos, perdiéndome por completo en ellos. Sentía miedo, inseguridad, pero viendo aquellos hermosos ojos azules, todo el dolor parecía irse, y ya no quería estar sola y encerrada en mi misma, no había certeza en su mirada, más que una vaga promesa, pero quería creerle, aun quería más de ella.

-Está bien… si tú me lo permites también- ella sonrió con dulzura, y asintió, abrazándome.

Yo, solo le bese, sonriendo, sabiendo que no sería eterno, ni seguro, aun asi le bese.

Solo le bese.

* * *

 **NA: Un pequeño one-shot por ser día de San Valentin, aveces el amor no es tan fácil, ni romántico, ni color de rosa, solamente se da, aveces solo son dos personas que se topan en el momento justo, y ya. Espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi ángel, por apoyarme como siempre y ayudarme a seguir adelante, me has salvado tantas veces que seguramente ni te das cuenta, y nada seria lo mismo sin ti. Gracias por todo hermosa, te amo.**


End file.
